Freedom Is Your Right
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: "Freedom is your right." These were the first words Sentinel Prime had spoken to the young Optimus. Now after his death, Optimus ponders those words once again. Set after "Transformers: Dark of the Moon."


_Freedom Is Your Right_

Sentinel's first words to his protégé were this: _"Freedom is your right."_ The young Autobot had not understood what those words meant back then, but had accepted being under Sentinel Prime's wing.

Now Optimus Prime stared down at his former mentor's body. Sentinel had betrayed them by trying to create another Cybertron, with the plan of making the humans his slaves. Optimus was shaken by Sentinel's betrayal, more than he could ever speak.

But more than that, Sentinel Prime had betrayed himself, and had deceived himself along with Optimus. Now Ironhide, Wheelie, Brains, and Que were dead because of Optimus' grave mistake.

Optimus Prime had been a young orphan at the time that he had met his future mentor and father-figure. Sentinel had saved him from the evil forces of the Decepticons_. "Freedom is your right, young one."_ The older Autobot's voice echoed in Optimus' mind. _"You may join me or go against me."_ And so Optimus had gone under Sentinel's wing, along with Megatron.

_How much has changed,_ Optimus thought. He surveyed the damage to the city before his eyes contacted with Megatron's decapitated body and Sentinel's. _Their blood covers my hands. _Optimus regarded the sudden gap where his left arm had been, cut off by Sentinel in their battle. _Or rather my hand. _Megatron had defended his old friend and enemy when Sentinel Prime was about to kill him. Optimus had to kill Megatron, for he wanted to control the "insect planet." Optimus had no choice but to execute his friend, his mentor, and his father-figure as well.

_And yet hope remains. _Optimus observed the reunion between Sam Witwicky and his girlfriend. Although Ironhide, his right-handed man since Jazz's death, was gone, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and the others remained. Optimus sighed with relief. Hope had disappeared once the war on Cybertron began. Now perhaps it could reign once again.

_Steel…_ Optimus thought of once more of the lost Autobot that he had promised to protect. Steel was gone as well, as were their parents that had died in the beginning of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus, his sister Steel, and Megatron had gone under Sentinel Prime's wing in the early days of the war. He had trained them, taught them their strengths and weaknesses, and had protected all three with his life. Sentinel had liked Optimus the best. _"I see a leader in you,"_ he had told the young Autobot one day after a battle. _"I see strength inside you that I have not seen before."_

Megatron had betrayed them out jealously and pure hatred. He had killed Steel in the process, and joined forces with the Decepticons. Megatron was now under the wing of the Fallen, and their enemy. After that the war was lost before it even started. Many lives were lost among Steel's. The Autobots had to make a great sacrifice.

Or perhaps it had been Sentinel Prime that had made the great sacrifice.

After their defeat, Optimus took up the name Prime and lived by the virtues that his mentor had taught him. _"Freedom is everyone's right, Optimus. That is something you must learn if you want to a leader."_

Optimus recalled the moment he had been caught in despair. It was when Sentinel had betrayed them, betrayed _him_, to the Decepticons. He had murdered Ironhide, Optimus' trusted friend.

"_This is my fault."_

_"It just means your human."_ Sam Witwicky's voice entered in the Autobot's leader's mind. Yes, unwilling to kill Megatron that had lead to his sister's death had been a mistake. Yes, being blind to Sentinel's betrayal had been a mistake. One of Optimus Prime's many.

Yet here was, still standing. Optimus Prime still believed in what Sentinel had taught him even as his former teacher discarded it, and by consequence, was killed by the lack of faith.

_"Freedom is your right."_


End file.
